Those days dont matter anymore
by AnnaLuck0201
Summary: What if Hak wasn t there for Yona when she needed him the most? Our princess will go true most of her adventure alone and that loneliness will bring life back to the dragon inside of her! AU where Yona finds Yun and the Dragons mostly alone and learns to fight by herself and slowly evolves into a badass dragon girl! The parings will be (HakYona) and a litle of (Sooyona).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My story will be a bit rushed since I can´t find it in me to re-write the whole series. But I will make the important moments happen. They will be bit diferent tho.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona is not mine. I own the idea. This is purely Fanficion. ;)**

 **Chapter 1:That red night you weren´t here.**

Im still running. I really dont know why. The forest is quiet around me, only the sounds of my chaotic breathing and running to be heard.

I am sure they aren´t chasing me anymore, I know they lost me when he...he died...the servant boy, I cant even remember his name..he died. For _me._ My legs give out.

… _.._

 _Blood. Everywere. As bright as my hair. And hunting in the quiet night. now filled with my screams._

" _Father! What happed? Soo-won call a doctor, he isn´t breathing!_ " _I let the words out with rushed breath._

" _Imperor Il´s eyes wont open again." Soo-won says with a blank stare "I killed him"._

 _` . .no soo-won would never`_

" _what are you saying?! you would never do something like that!"_

" _you dont know" He says simply._

 _`I love him soo much, father loved him soo much! how could he do this to us?!`_

" _I´ve been living for this day Yona"_

 _I couldn´t hear anything after that. I ran and ran. A boy helped me. What happend to him? Too scared to think about an answer. I just ran twords the forest. Into an unwelcoming red night._

… _.._

Im awake. But I dont move. Im not strong like Hak, and I cant find a reason to try. Hak...Wait! Hak! Does Hak know what _he_ did?! Hak would never betray father. Would he? I… I dont know…

I get up. I have to get going. Going where?

Somewere safe. What is safe?

I want someone. I want soo-won. I want...Hak. I want Hak to make a witty coment and tell me to wake up. I want soo-won to rub my tears away and say it was only a nightmare.

I know now that wont happen.

I can feel this is reality. I never felt reality soo hard. The sun is high, and I can feel my fragile porcelain skin burning up. My eyes blurry from crying `am I still crying?`. My legs sore from running. And my heart broken in soo many pieces I cant count. It hurts the most. The sadness, regret, anger and...and- the _loneliness._

… _._

Im not even sure why im waking anymore. The path is getting diferent. Like a mountan. I cant see the castle I grew up on. I guess thats good.

….

Im on the top of a mountain. Its been two days. I havent eaten or drank anything. I dont know what I walk for. I feel sick. Weak. `I am weak, and useless`.

I can hear voices. I hid behind a bush.

"So I hear you have news about the _princesse´s_ wereabouts , I order you to tell me!"

Says a high voice. He seems to be trying to sound intimidating. Wait. Princess?I think its better if I just listen.

" No, Lord greyhead. I dont feel to much like sharing right now."

HAK. Thats Hak. I`d know that sarcastic tone anywere. I want so badly to run towords him! Hold my childhood friend in my arms and cry my eyes out!

But...but, what if he´s like _him._ Maybe Hak will drive a sword true my chest as I hug him. Tho I dont think dying by Hak´s hands would be that bad. No...NO. I have to go on.

"If thats the case" Says the `greyhead man`.

Then I hear swords and cant help but stand up.

Thank the Gods the other male, who seems somewhat familiar, is looking in another direction. The same as me. The fight.

Hak can fight very well I´ve known that for long. But his movements seems slow.

Weirdly so.

 _Poison._

Those cowards! That must be it!´ They are conering him. He´ll fall if I dont do anything. _What_ can I do?

It dosen´t matter I run towords the `leader´ of the cowards. I can reconize him as a weird boy who courted me years ago… Tae-jun. Thats his name. His face bright with twisted happiness.

"Make them stop! Hak is inocent!"

"Oh poor princess look pityful princess!"

…..

"You IDIOT! Go Princess! RUN!" I hear Hak yell. He stumbles. Its only a matter of time till he falls!

I try to run to Hak.

"PRINCESS" I hear the man behind me. He´s pushing my hair painfully hard.

"YOUR GOING BACK TO THE CASTLE WITH ME" nonono I cant I wont.

What can I do? Soo-won will kill me. Hak is dying. I don- A sword on his robe. I grab it and cut my hair without a second thought. I feel quite free without the weight of the red locks

"Hak!" I yell he looks at me for a moment. All men around him are down. But he´s stumbeling dangerly close to the edge.

He´s going to fall. I run to him. Still holding on to the sword. Theres no one else in the world but us as I shove Hak back to safety, falling from the cliff in the process.

 **AN: Sooo…. sorry for that cliff hanger (pun intended). But, I promise I wont take long to update. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it! Forgive me for any typos English is not my first language.**

 **Love, -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That morning I couldn´t reconize myself**

I was strooling through the wood´s, searching for fruits nearby, a fresh apple at hand.

The green around me was beautiful. Maybe breathtaking if I wasn´t so sick of the same scenary.

But today something was diferent.

Looking up I spoted broken branches,

 _Did someone fall from the mountains?_ I thought.

Then I saw _her._

A redhead faced the ground. Unmoving. I got a litle closer. For some reason that sight sent shivers down my spine. I´ve seen dead body´s before, that wasn´t it.

It was diferent. I was scared of something. The air felt heavy, unlike the calming breze from a few seconds ago. kneling down, I took a second look at her body. There were no leaf´s or branches over her. And odly enough, no wound. not that I cound spot at least.

 _She is facing the ground, maybe she fell face foward? that must have hurt, no, no she_ _ **has**_ _to be dead._

Her shouders seemed bloodied from afar, but now it dosn´t look like blood at all. It looks strangely like….like **\- scales. Red scales.** I tuched her shouder lightly, fighting againts the voice in my head that told me to run.

She moved. She´moving.

She got up fast. I made the same moviment, cracking branches under my feet loudly. Now scared by the suden energy that seemed to wash over her.

"STAY WAY" She said in a loud voice. Only now I noticed the sword she had in hand. It was big. But her **Red** arm held it like a feather. And the look on her face was feral. She pointed the sword at me. Her posture perfect. Like that of the stuped soldiars of the neighbour villages. Maybe better.

I stepped away slowly. Her purple eyes had a growing red light in them.

"I mean no harm lady. Im just a pretty bo-" She abrutly let go of the sword. The red parts of her skin fading as she fell back to the floor, eyes closed.

I let out a dramatic sigh and bit into my apple.

"What a pain"

….

I woke to the taste of an orange and the image of a strawberry blond young boy.

"Oh, your awake. Then you can eat it yourself." He said drooping the piece of fruit on my mouth and puling his hands away. Not before I noticed the tremble of his fingers.

 _why is he shaking?_ I tought. But let it slide.

I slowly sit up looking around the small hut. Setling my eyes on a tiny mirror on the wall to my right. A red haired girl stared back, her short uneven hair fell just over her shoulders, her round face held a horrified expression that slowly turned to understanding.

 _I guess this is what I am now, well, I never liked that hair anyway._

I turned back to the boy who eyed me like I was a hard math problem and asked:

"Who are you?"

….

"Who are you?" She said. The sweetness in her voice suprised me. She seemed so beast-like before. I let her gentle voice ring in my ears before answering.

"My name is Yoon, just a good-looking guy passing by." _I just couldn´t hold that part back could I._ I tought. Mentally scolding myself. "You can forget that". I quickly added.

"So what are you? you dont look like a bandit. Were you atacked?" I asked, ignoring the more important questions the made my imagination run wild. Maybe it was better I didn´t know.

 _No! What am I thinking?_

….

 _What should do? I shouldn´t tell him my real name…_

His blue eyes look at me with curiosity and… something else I couldn´t grasp.

"Well, hummm… I- My na-" I was cut of by a tall blond man running inside.

"Yoon! Yoon!" He said.

I feel my vision getting dark. _Am I going to pass out again?_ I cant pay attencion anymore.

"-You woke up! Thank goodness! How do you do? My name is Ik-soo!" The tall one, Ik-soo, says, bringing my toughts back to the present. I look up to speak to him.

"My name-" I try to say. A whisper comes out and I fall back to the floor with a loud sound. Felling the hard wood against my skin. No pain. Just _darkness._

….

I rush to her side. Why is she blacking out like this? I checked her for injuries earlier and found nothing. _Nothing._

"Oh, You´ve suffered alot haven´t you?" Ik-soo says strooking the red curls of the uncontious girl. Tears falling from his eyes continuosly.

 _Well obvious, she did fall from a clif after all. Or so thats what I think. Ik-soo did tell me she is, or was a princess, He didn´t tell me anything more._

"What´s wrong with her Ik-soo?" I asked. Gesticulating to her motionless body with a trembling hand.

"Many things Yoon. She hasn´t eaten in tree days." He said in a serious tone. "And the rest... is not my story to tell".

 **A.N: So what did you guys think? Was this like you were expecting? Sorry this was so short, but I will write more soon. Thanks for the reviews! I do plan on going over the story and editing any mistakes again in the future.**

 **For now im focusing simply on writing, and I am happy doing so. -A**


End file.
